1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting individuals with the use of toilet facilities. The present invention relates more specifically to a funnel device configured to assist male individuals, especially young male individuals, with the standing (as opposed to seated) use of toilet facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many devices designed to assist individuals with using toilet facilities. Most devices in this field have focused on assisting individuals with movement to and from a seated position on a toilet. Other devices provide elevated toilet seats that allow individuals to use the toilet facility without the necessity of moving to a low seated position. While the present invention is concerned with assisting individuals with the use of toilet facilities, its focus is on improving such use by male individuals standing in front of a toilet.
While most all male individuals must take some care in using a toilet from a standing position, some male individuals, especially young boys, often find it quite difficult to fully confine the stream of urine to the narrow opening of the toilet bowl. Some individuals with special needs involving muscle control, stability, and balance may have an even more difficult time directing and confining urine within the perimeter of the toilet bowl.
Efforts that have been made in the past to address the above described problems have fallen short for a number of reasons. Most suffer from cost and complexity issues and are simply too expensive to manufacture and purchase. Others fail because they are difficult to place and position in the toilet bowl or are designed to remain in place to be collapsed or moved to the side to allow seated use of the toilet. There is a need for a simple, easily removable, toilet splash guard that is low in cost, easy to clean, and requires no tools to install or remove. It would be desirable if the splash guard could be easily manufactured from inexpensive (but still rugged) materials. It would be desirable if the splash guard provided a safe but effective means for fully containing urine overspray within the confines of the toilet bowl.